New Town,New Friends
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: What happens when Hinata and Neji move to Naginata and meet Naruto and the others.Get some enemies and romance.But will Hinata stop being shy?Read and Find out.
1. New Town

IKSM-bitch:ok this is my first Naruto fanfic so i hope u like it.PLZ REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!wish i did :(

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga.An average 15 year old girl.Her mother worries too much and is a bit on the nutso side.Hinata has long indigo hair that goes mid back and pale violet eyes that can look into anyone's soul.Hinata is a very quiet shy girl who tries to stay clear from party scenes and spot lights unlike her twin.

Neji Hyuuga.An average 15 year old boy.Neji is Hinata's twin brother.Neji has short indigo hair and pale white eyes that can give off the deadliest death glare known to man.Neji is the exact opposite of Hinata.Neji loves the party scenes and spot lights.Neji tries to help his sister out of her shyness but always fails. He never gives up.

No matter how much Hinata's told him to just give up on her,he wouldn't listen.He keeps trying claiming it's his purpose in life and he just wants to see her happy.Neji is very protective of Hinata.You say 1 thing wrong to her and he'll beat the shit out of you.You make Hinata cry,well, then your going to the hospital.You physically hurt Hinata,well, you'll be waking up a week later out of a coma.

Hinata sighed as her and Neji watched houses go by as they drove to their new school.Their parents talking about how much fun their going to have in this new town.Neji and Hinata simply blocked them out.Hinata worrying about starting a new school and getting picked on.Neji worrying about how many people he's gonna have to beat up for messing with Hinata.

"We're here kids.,"their dad said happily.Neji and Hinata looked at the school with almost 100 kids standing out front."You can't be serious.This place has half more students than our old school."Neji said shocked."I am serious.Now get out and make some friends.We'll see you at home.We're not picking you up either.,"their mom said."What ever.,"Neji said getting out of the car.Hinata followed suit.Their parents drove away,leaving Neji and Hinata standing there with the rest of the students looking at them."STOP FUCKING STARING AT US!YOU GOTTA PROBLEM THEN COME HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!,"Neji yelled.Hinata blushed because everyone just kept staring.

"ALL RIGHT YOU HEARD HIM! GO BACK TO YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!OR DO I HAVE TO GET UZUMAKI'S AUNT!?,"a female voice bellowed from the crowd.Everyone immediately stopped staring.A pink haired girl came towards them."Hello!Sorry about those guys.Just got to use that incase of emergency.Oh!My name's Sakura Haruno. What's yours'?,"Sakura asked."My name's Neji Hyuuga and this is my sister Hinata Hyuuga.,"Neji said.

Sakura Haruno.An average 15 year old girl...ha! that's what you think! Sakura has long pink hair that goes mid back and glowing emerald eyes.Sakura was wearing a light pink spaghetti strap tank top and jean short shorts.

-Sakura's P.O.V-

_'Man!These kids got to be kept away from Ino!They dress cool so they must be.They so need to be kept away from Ino.,'_I thought looking them over.

Hinata was wearing a black tank top with a white skull on it with blood dripping off the skull and pitch black khaki shorts.Hinata had a heart locket with the words _'Neji's always gonna be there for you no matter what Hinata. Love Neji.'_ around her neck.Neji had a black muscle t-shirt and black khaki shorts.

-Hinata's P.O.V-

_'Oh no!She's gonna think I'm a weirdo!Neji got me this outfit and locket for good luck!Oh!I hope they give me alot of good luck!,'_I thought mindlessly fingering the locket Neji gave me just this morning for good luck before we left our new house.

-Neji's P.O.V-

_'She better not start making fun of Hinata or she'll regret it.I gave Hinata that outfit and locket for good luck and confidence for when I'm not around.,'_I thought watching Sakura look us over.

-Normal P.O.V-

"SAKURA!,"a male voice yelled."Oh shit.,"Sakura muttered under her breath.A black haired boy came out of the crowd."Sakura,where the hell have you been?I've been looking everywhere for you.,"the boy asked."Sorry Mr.Uchiha.I was trying to stay away from Ms.Yamanaka.I'm sorry for the trouble I caused.,"Sakura said bowing to the boy.The boy sighed."Sakura how many times have I told you not to treat me like I'm your master.,"the boy said."Hi I'm Sasuke Uchiha.I'm Sakura's brother.," Sasuke said smiling.

Sasuke Uchiha.An average 15 year old boy.Sasuke has short black hair and solid black eyes.Sasuke was wearing a loose blue t-shirt and jean shorts.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga and this is my sister Hinata Hyuuga.,"Neji said smiling. "How are you Sakura's brother?,"Neji asked."Well,I was...Sakura is it ok if I tell them?,"Sasuke asked.Sakura nodded."As I was saying,I was walking to my house from hanging with my friends at the mall when...,"Sasuke began.

-FlashBack to a month before school-

Sasuke was walking home from the mall after hanging with his friends.A groan was heard from a heap on a set of steps infront of an abandoned building.Sasuke ran over to the heap and rolled it over.To his surprise he found a pink haired girl near his age.He observed her some more and noticed cuts and bruises all over her body which he could see very clearly through her very torn up clothing.

"Hey,are you ok?,"Sasuke asked shaking the pink haired girl gently.The girl's eyes snapped open revealing glowing emerald eyes.The girl took one look at Sasuke and tried to get away but was too weak to move."It's ok.I'm not gonna hurt you.I just wanna know what you're doing out here all by yourself?,"Sasuke asked softly."My parents...are...dead...They've been dead...since I was 10...,"the girl said weakly."Let's start with your name first.,"Sasuke said."My name's Sakura Haruno.,"Sakura said.

"Well Sakura my name's Sasuke Uchiha.I'm gonna take you to my house and get you cleaned up and give you something to eat then you can tell me everything ok?,"Sasuke asked.Sakura nodded trying to sit up but failed. "Here.Put this on and I'll carry you.,"Sasuke said handing her his shirt after noticing that from her movement her torn up clothing showed things it shouldn't.Sakura looked down and blushed when she saw she was being revealed to him and accepted the shirt.After putting it on Sasuke picked her up bridal style and started to walk home.

15 minutes later Sasuke arrived at his house,opened the door,and walked into the living room setting the sleeping Sakura on the couch.Sasuke went to the study to talk to his parents,knowing they were in the study. "Mother.Father.," Sasuke said walking into the study."Yes dear.,"Mrs.Uchiha said.He had their full attention.Sasuke began to tell them about Sakura."Well.I'll go make her some food.Honey go get her something old of mine to wear.And Sasuke, since she's used to you,I want you to go back to the living room incase she wakes up.,"Mrs.Uchiha said walking out of the room.Sasuke and Mr.Uchiha sweat dropped and did what they were told.

When Sasuke walked into the living room Sakura had just woke up and was looking at him."I got the food.,"Mrs.Uchiha said coming in with a bowl of soup and tea.Mrs.Uchiha walked over and set the food on the coffee table. "Hello.I'm Mrs.Uchiha,Sasuke's mother.,"Mrs.Uchiha said smiling.Sakura stared at her then hid behind Sasuke who had sat down next to her on a chair.

"Oh.I guess she's not used to anyone but you.Looks like you'll have to feed her Sasuke dear.I'll go find your father with those clothes.,"Mrs.Uchiha said and walked out of the room."Yes mom.," Sasuke said.Sakura came out from behind Sasuke."Now come on.My mom's not that scary.You should see her when she's yelling at me to clean my room.,"Sasuke said jokingly.Sakura giggled a little.

"Well.Are you hungry?,"Sasuke asked.Sakura nodded.Sasuke picked up the bowl of soup and started to feed her.His parents came back with an old sundress of his mother's and left them alone when Sakura was half way done with her soup.When Sakura was finished Sasuke showed her where the bath room was so she could change.

She came out a few minutes later holding Sasuke's shirt in 1 hand and her old torn ones in the other.She handed Sasuke his shirt which he took and put back on."What do I do with my clothes?," Sakura asked."Throw them away. They're beyond repair.,"Sasuke said.Sakura did as she was told.They went back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Can you tell me why you were out there?,"Sasuke asked."My parents died when I was 10.I've been in foster homes.I've been adopted but always got abused.I finally got tired of staying in the orphanage and ran away.I've been living outside for the past 2 weeks.Thank you for taking me in but I think it's best if I leave.I don't want to be a burden.,"Sakura said sadly.

"No!You can't go.Maybe...We have an extra guest room you can stay in.How would you like to have a brother?How old are you?,"Sasuke asked."I'm 15. I'd love to have a brother.,"Sakura said."Well deary you'll soon be Sakura Haruno Uchiha.,"Mrs.Uchiha said coming into the room."What?,"Sakura asked softly.

"We've been listening and have decided to adopt you.Is that ok?," Mr.Uchiha asked."Yes.Will I go to school and be in the same grade as Sasuke?," Sakura asked.They nodded."Come on I'll show you your room.,"Sasuke said walking out of the room with Sakura following."I owe you alot.You practically saved my life.I am now your servant Master Sasuke.,"Sakura said bowing to him as they walked down the hall.

"What?I'm not your master.I'm your brother.,"Sasuke said."My parents taught me that if someone has saved my life that I'm to be their servant for 5 years.,"Sakura said."Well you're not my servant.Your my sister.,"Sasuke said."Ok.But it may take a while for me not to call you master or Mr.Uchiha.,"Sakura said."Ok. Well here it is.,"Sasuke said opening the door to Sakura's new room.

-End FlashBack-

"And that's how we're brother and sister.She's still working on not calling me master or Mr.,"Sasuke said."Do you have your schedules yet?,"Sakura asked smiling at Hinata.Hinata nodded.Neji handed her both their schedules."I have all the same classes as you Hinata!Sasuke's in all of our classes too!Neji we'll see you during period 2,3,5,lunch,and 7.,"Sakura said happily.

BRING!

"Well that was the bell.Sasuke we'll see you in period 1 on you 2 I'll show you where our homeroom is.,"Sakura said pulling Hinata and Neji with her. Sasuke laughed as he walked into the school being joined by a blonde haired boy.

-Homeroom with Sakura,Hinata,and Neji-

They sat in the first row in this order from left to right: Hinata,Neji and Sakura."So Neji.Why hasn't Hinata talked yet?,"Sakura whispered her question to Neji."Because she's shy and is afraid of being picked on.Since you and Sasuke have all of her classes.Can you keep an eye on her during the classes I don't have with her for me?,"Neji asked."Sure.Is she ever gonna talk though?,"Sakura asked.

"She'll talk to the teachers but it will be very quietly.She might talk to you and Sasuke once she's used to you.But remember this,any one who messes with Hinata will pay dearly.,"Neji said calmly. Sakura's eyes widened."If it's Sasuke or you messing with her in a joking manner then you're both off the hook.Any one else will pay.,"Neji said.Sakura nodded.

"Attention!You can do whatever you like.I'll see you all tomorrow.No fighting.,"the teacher said and started to correct papers.Everyone instantly started talking."Hey Hinata!Sasuke will be meeting us in class.We have to pick up our friend TenTen though.Is that ok?,"Sakura asked. Hinata looked at her and nodded.

* * *

IKSM-bitch: well i hope u liked it.there's more coming.PLZ REVIEW! 


	2. the teacher,the kiss,the dates

IKSM-bitch: ok here's the next chappie!i hope u like it!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS!! i really really wish i did though... :(

* * *

**LAST TIME ON NEW TOWN,NEW FRIENDS:**

"Attention!You can do whatever you like.I'll see you all tomorrow.No fighting.,"the teacher said and started to correct papers.Everyone instantly started talking."Hey Hinata!Sasuke will be meeting us in class.We have to pick up our friend TenTen though.Is that ok?,"Sakura asked. Hinata looked at her and nodded.

**PRESENT TIME ON NEW TOWN,NEW FRIENDS:**

BRING!

"Well let's go!See ya period 2 Neji!,"Sakura said pulling Hinata out the door and down the hall._'I wonder what this TenTen girl is like.,_'Hinata thought. They went around a corner and stopped infront of a girl with brown hair in a bun on each side of her head."Hey Sakura!...Who's she?,"the girl asked."Hey TenTen!This is Hinata Hyuuga!She's new here.Her and her brother Neji Hyuuga just moved here yesterday.We'll be seeing her brother next period.," Sakura said."Ok well let's get going.,"TenTen said.They walked into class.

TenTen Shinji.An average..ok scratch that...an psychotic 15 year old girl. TenTen has long brown hair in a bun on each side of her head and brown eyes.TenTen was wearing a pale blue tanktop and jean shorts.

-Neji-

"Class this is Neji Hyuuga.He's new here.Make him feel welcome.Temari, come get him.,"the teacher said."What ever teach.,"a blonde haired girl said. The girl came up and stood infront of Neji."I'm Temari Sanji.I already know who you are.Follow me.,"Temari said walking back towards the desks.Neji followed and watched as she sat down in a brown haired boy's lap."We don't have any extra desks so sit in mine.,"Temari said.

"Are you sure?,"Neji asked."Yes. I can just sit in Shikamaru's lap.Right baby?,"Temari asked."Yep.,"the boy said smiling."Um,ok.,"Neji said sitting down in Temari's desk."By the way I'm Shikamaru Nara.I'm Temari's boyfriend.,"Shikamaru said.

Temari Sanji.An average 15 year old girl...NOT!Temari has short blonde hair in 4 pigtails and coal black eyes.Temari was wearing a long sleeve fishnet shirt with a silky scarlet tank top that hugged her curves and stopped just beneath her breasts and a pair of tight black jean capris.

Shikamaru Nara.An average 15 year old boy.Shikamaru has short black hair and black eyes.He was wearing a loose black t-shirt and baggy skater shorts.

"So...Do you 2 have any relatives?,"Neji asked smiling."I have my 2 step brothers.,"Temari said smiling."I'm an only child.What about you?," Shikamaru asked."I have my twin sister Hinata.We're complete opposites though.,"Neji said."What do you have next?,"Temari asked.

"I have Science room 212.,"Neji said."So do we!You'll get to meet Sakura, Sasuke,and the others!,"Temari said happily."Sakura?Sasuke?They're me and my sister's new friends...They have class with her right now.,"Neji said. "Cool.What's Hinata like?,"Shikamaru asked."Hinata... She's quiet,shy,very caring,tries to stay away from party scenes and spotlights,and very responsible.,"Neji said automaticly."Wow.You said that like you've been saying that your whole life.Your sis sounds nice and cool to hang with.," Temari said.

"I'm the only who actually understands her.Our parents don't understand her or me.So basically it's like we're the only thing each other has.,"Neji said.A few minutes of silence past."You and your friends aren't the quiet types, right?,"Neji asked.They nodded."Well.I've been trying to get Hinata out of her shyness and to get her to be outgoing and loud.Sorta like me,you 2,and your friends.Can you help me?,"Neji asked.They nodded smirking."It will be our pleasure.We've done this before.Right Temari?," Shikamaru asked."Yep.I remember Akira.Now she's Kankuro's girl.,"Temari said smiling."Who's Akira?,"Neji asked."You'll meet her next period.,"Temari said.

-Hinata-

When they walked in they were bombarded with people."GUYS!COOL IT! WE GOT A NEW KID!,"Sakura yelled.The people backed off."Naruto.Take Hinata to the teacher.,"TenTen said."Fine.,"a blonde haired boy said.

Naruto Uzumaki.An average 15 year old boy.Naruto has short blonde hair and glowing blue eyes.He has 3 whisker marks on each side of his face. Naruto was wearing a white t-shirt and jean shorts.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her to the teacher's desk."Yo Kakashi.This is a new student.,"Naruto said letting go of Hinata's hand.Hinata was blushing from the contact."What's your name?I'm Kakashi Hatake.You can call me Kakashi.,"Kakashi said."I'm Hinata Hyuuga.,"Hinata said softly.

-Naruto's P.O.V-

As I looked at her and heard her speak I couldn't help but think she was an angel.Her voice sounded so angelic.She's so beautiful._'I wonder if she has a boyfriend.,_'I thought noticing a necklace around her neck.As I notice the necklace I realized it was a locket with an ingraving.As I read the ingraving I started to get really pissed._'She does have a boyfriend! Lucky bastard!,_'I thought as me and her walked back to the others.

"Ok guys this is Hinata Hyuuga.Hinata this is Gaara Sanji and Akira Sanz.,"Sakura said as we reached them.

-Normal P.O.V-

Gaara Sanji.An average...ok scratch that...an bad tempered 15 year old boy.Gaara has short red spikey hair and cold black eyes that only show care for his friends,brother,and sister.Gaara was wearing a red wife beater and black jeans.

Akira Sanz.An average 15 year old girl.Akira has long black hair in a low ponytail and light blue eyes.She was wearing a green belly t-shirt and jean short shorts.

"Hey Hinata!Nice to meet you!,"Akira beamed.Hinata only nodded with a smile."Naruto.Did Hinata talk at all?," Sakura whispered in his ear."Yes and might I say she sounds like an angel.Why?,"Naruto asked quietly."Because her brother said she would only talk to the teachers but very quietly and will start talking to us when she's used to us.Wait you said she sounds like an angel?Do you like her or something?,"Sakura asked.

"Yea I like her but who's her brother?,"Naruto asked confused."He's her twin.His name's..,"Sakura started but was cut off."Sakura!Can you help me with this?,"Akira asked in destress."Sure.You'll meet him next period.," Sakura said walking over to Akira to help her with the new art assignment they recieved.Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata watching her work on the art assignment.For the art assignment they were supposed to draw the person they admire the most in their family.Naruto already finished because he drew the only person left in his family,his Aunt Tsunade,the principal of the school they're in.Naruto was curious about who Hinata was drawing.

He walked over and tried looking over her shoulder."Hey Hinata.Can I see who you're drawing?,"Naruto asked.Hinata jumped in surprise and looked at him as a blush started to form on her cheeks.Hinata nodded and moved so he could see who she drew."Hey he looks like you.Is he your twin?,"Naruto asked smiling.Hinata nodded blushing.

BRING!

"Ok!Let's go!,"Sakura screamed pushing Naruto,Hinata,TenTen,Gaara, Sasuke,and Akira out the door and down the hall.Once in the class room they sat down and waited.Hinata looked at the door impatiently."Hinata are you waiting for your bro?,"TenTen asked.Hinata nodded.TenTen started talking to Sakura.No one else were in the class because the only students that had this class this period in this room were Gaara,Temari,Shikamaru,TenTen, Sakura,Sasuke,Akira,Neji,Naruto,Hinata,and Kankuro.

Temari,Shikamaru,and Neji walked in."NEJI!,"Hinata yelled shooting out of her seat and running towards Neji, hugging him.Everyone hearing Hinata speak for the first time except Naruto turned their heads.Naruto turned when he heard her scream Neji's name._'Now I get to meet the lucky bastard.,_' Naruto thought watching Neji return Hinata's hug._'I can't see his face.,_'Naruto thought.

Finally Hinata and Neji stopped hugging."Hinata.Did you miss me that much?,"Neji asked.Naruto felt guilty thinking that Neji was her boyfriend without doing further investigation._'So Neji's her twin.He must of gave her the locket as a gift or something.But that still leaves the question of if she has a boyfriend?,_'Naruto thought shaking Neji's hand.Everyone was introduced and laughing and joking around. Suddenly a boy walked in. "KANKURO!,"Gaara bellowed."What did I do now?,"Kankuro asked obviously confused."Nothing...yet.,"Gaara said.Kankuro shrugged.

Kankuro Sanji.An average 14 year old boy.Kankuro has short brownish black hair and black eyes.Kankuro was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

Introductions were done and the teacher came in."Good Morning Mrs.Labashosky.,"everyone except Neji and Hinata said."AUNTIE SUNA!," Hinata yelled as her and Neji tackled Mrs.Labashosky in a hug."Neji?Hinata?Oh!It's so good to see you 2 again.,"Mrs.Labashosky said hugging them back."HOLD IT!Mrs.L are you related to them?,"Naruto asked."Yes I am.I'm their aunt from their mother's side.So guys...How's your parents?Still don't understand you?,"Mrs.L asked."They're ok.Still don't understand us as usual. But you always did.That's why it hurt when you moved to America.When you moved...everything went down hill...I started cutting myself a little and Neji was always punching holes into walls...mom and dad fought with gramma and papa on both sides...Why did you leave?,"Hinata asked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry but I had to leave so I could get a better education so I can get a good job.I moved here last year but I couldn't find your number or else I would of called.,"Mrs.L said holding Hinata while she cried."Hush darling. Hush my baby niece.I'm here now and not leaving.I will always be there deary.Don't ever doubt yourself.You're gonna grow big and strong.You and Neji must stick together and never give up.I will always support you both.," Mrs.L began singing."I'm here dear sister.I'm always here no matter what.We can fight and I'll still protect you and keep you safe my dear sister.,"Neji joined in with his aunt.They kept singing until Hinata stopped crying about 5 minutes later.The others stared at them amazed."We always sing to her when she cries.It always calms her down...unless we're missing the other person then it takes even longer for her to calm down.,"Neji said as if explaining their unvoiced question.

"Class since your friends with my niece and nephew you can call me Suna or Auntie if you wish.Now do as usual.Test on the 20th of next month.,"Suna said.Everyone started talking."So... You don't teach?,"Hinata asked."Nope. They have a test once every other month as long as they study the material and get A's.,"Suna said."Kool.,"Hinata said.

"Neji.Can I talk to you?,"Naruto asked._'This is it.All I have to do is ask his permission.,_'Naruto thought."Sure Naruto.,"Neji said smiling.Naruto lead Neji to the back of the class room."What did you need to talk to me about?,"Neji asked."It's about Hinata.,"Naruto said nervously."What about my sister?," Neji asked._'I swear if he says something bad I'll hurt him!,_'Neji thought."I think I really like your sister and I was wondering...if you'd let me go out with her?,"Naruto said hopefully."Sure.But you don't have to ask our parents... they let me decide who can go out with her.I just have a couple questions for you.,"Neji said smiling."Ok.Shoot.," Naruto said."What kind of neighbor hood do you live in?,"Neji asked."I live on Jaken Street.Only 5 blocks from here.,"Naruto said._'Oh great a quiz.,_'Naruto thought."We live on that street too.Since I gave you permission,do you think you can ask TenTen to go out with me?,"Neji asked."Sure I can.,"Naruto said then walked over to TenTen.

"TenTen.Will you go out with Neji?,"Naruto asked.Everyone went quiet to hear her answer.TenTen always turns down people who ask her out.No one was good enough.She was a tomboy and all the boys wanted to get in her pants and try to change her.She didn't like that."Yes.,"TenTen said.Every one's mouth dropped open."Neji get your ass over here so we can plan our date!,"TenTen said grinning.Neji blushed and started to walk over.When he passed Naruto,he pushed him towards Hinata.Everyone went back to what they were doing.

Hinata was talking with Suna."Um...Hinata?Can I talk to you out in the hall for a minute?,"Naruto asked nervously."Um,ok.Please excuse me Aunt Suna.," Hinata said softly."Your excused.,"Suna said smiling.Naruto lead Hinata out into the hall.

Hinata leaned against the wall while Naruto sat cross legged on the floor with his head in his hand.2 minutes of silence past.It was killing Hinata."Um... Naruto?,"Hinata asked softly looking at him with concerned eyes.Naruto looked at her and stood facing her."I need to tell you something but I can't find the courage to tell you.So can I show you instead?,"Naruto asked.Hinata looked confused but nodded her head."Close your eyes.,"Naruto said.Hinata closed her eyes and waited.A few seconds of silence passed and nothing happened.Hinata was starting to get impatient.Suddenly Hinata felt something on her lips.Her eyes opened wide and she noticed what was on her lips, Naruto's lips were on hers'._'He's kissing me!,'_Hinata thought.After she didn't respond to the kiss Naruto pulled away."I'm sorry.Please don't kill me.," Naruto pleaded.'I'm such a fool thinking she'd like me.Her lip's are so soft.,'Naruto thought sadly."I'm not going to kill you.,"Hinata said softly touching her lips._'My first kiss was with Naruto Uzamaki.,'_Hinata thought.Naruto blushed and walked back into class.Hinata followed.

"Hey Hinata!Wanna stay over my house this weekend?,"Sakura asked smiling."Umm..Sure.,"Hinata said smiling back at her."Naruto all the guys are staying at my house.You in?,"Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.Hinata went back to talking to Suna.Neji walked over to Naruto."So?How'd it go?,"Neji asked.Naruto explained what happened.

* * *

IKSM-bitch: well...i hope u liked it!PLZ REVIEW!

KONOHA 9: Plz Review!

Lee: if u review she might add me and the others into her story!


End file.
